<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Преобразование by bathfullofglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645616">Преобразование</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass'>bathfullofglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mathematics, Philosophy, math sci-fi (kinda? dunno)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Германн продолжает свои научные изыскания после войны и приходит к интересным выводам о мироустройстве.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Преобразование</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо Саше и Саше, чье мнение и поддержка помогли довести черновик до ума.<br/>Спасибо Джиму, которой пришлось слушать мой бред про доказательства того, что 1*0=0, 1*1=1 и почему важно, что 1!=2.<br/>И спасибо десятку-другому научно-фантастических рассказов, где линии метро сворачивались в ленты Мёбиуса, дома собирались в четырехмерный куб и деление на ноль не приносило ничего хорошего. Они необратимо меня сломали.<br/>В День Математика (пусть 1 апреля - неофициальный праздник, но все же) о математике (человеке) и математике (науке). Просто потому что я люблю математику, люблю Германна, а Германн любит математику.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Математика — царица всех наук. Хотя кто-то может возразить, что математика — лишь служанка, поскольку предоставляет остальным наукам свои методы для построения теорий. Впрочем, и то, и другое верно: математика настолько абстрактна и формальна, что возносится над прочими науками, но именно эта оторванность от конкретных свойств объектов позволяет применять ее где угодно. Ведь не важно, что считать: барашков, деньги или скорость звука — правила одни. И математика является универсальным языком, задающим эти правила. Она не зависит от культурных условностей. Она никогда не лжет. И если какой язык и способен объяснить мироустройство, то это математика. </p><p>Германн не был единственным, кто считал так. Начиная с античных времен сотни людей возлагали на математику большие надежды в поиске ответов на метафизические вопросы, хотя пока так и не достигли истины. Истина, конечно, прекрасна и заманчива, но самому Германну было достаточно веры в нее — даже не в то, что он однажды сможет постичь эту истину и принесет пламя познания остальным, но в то, что эта истина в принципе достижима. Краеугольный камень Вселенной, плющом оплетенный логическими аргументами. Начало всего.</p><p>Поиск этой истины, конечно, был процессом увлекательным, но в мире всегда находились более насущные проблемы. Например, пришествие на Землю кайдзю. Изучение Разлома и поиск способов борьбы с существами из другого мира были куда более актуальными задачами. И в их решении Германн преуспел, написав часть нейроинтерфейса Егерей и построив модель Разлома, которая внесла серьезный вклад в победу. </p><p>Собственно, после победы почти угасший интерес научного сообщества к этой модели вспыхнул вновь, но ненадолго. Война закончилась, и модель казалась бесполезной с точки зрения практического применения. Никто не рассчитывал на повторение истории, а потому не был готов погружаться в бесперспективное исследование. Но сам Германн чувствовал в нем потенциал. </p><p>Тот факт, что два различных мира удалось связать уравнениями, еще раз свидетельствовал в пользу однородности Вселенной и всеобъемлемости математики как описательного языка. Это было сродни божественному откровению, и Германн не раз замирал, глядя на ряды цифр и символов с восторгом. Но несмотря на благоговение перед теорией, Германн видел множество моментов, которые требовали усовершенствования. Уравнения нуждались в доработке: они представляли собой запутанную многострочную и многофакторную систему, что усложняло процесс поиска решения. Сам алгоритм расчетов можно было оптимизировать. Доказательства сопутствующих теорем были длинными и громоздкими. Непочатый край работы, но Германн надеялся, что сможет найти какой-то способ упростить модель и в идеале свести уравнения Разлома к более удачной версии, к чему-то столь же изящному, как второй закон термодинамики или эйнштейновская формула эквивалентности массы и энергии.</p><p>Вот только ни один из университетов, с которыми Германн связывался, не был готов финансировать исследования его модели. Зато многие были бы рады видеть его в своем штате как специалиста по нейроинтерфейсам — после победы над кайздю эта область стала считаться невероятно перспективной. Из всех вариантов он выбрал МТИ.</p><p>Ньютон тоже выбрал Массачусетс. Вернее, они выбрали вместе — не без влияния восторженных рассказов Ньюта о кампусе, конечно. Ньют лежал тогда на коленях у Германна и вспоминал о зеленых университетских лужайках, об огромных аудиториях, о покрытых золотой листвой деревьях вдоль берега реки Чарльз, о том, как ветер путался в волосах, пока Ньют брел по Университетскому мосту. Ньют вспоминал, и Германн, закрыв глаза, тоже видел обрывки этих воспоминаний, и несмотря на то, что они не были его собственными, от них теплело на сердце. Ньют поделился ими в дрифте — не намеренно, конечно, случайно, как и полусотней других обрывков. А Германн невольно поделился своими. Некоторых фрагментов он стыдился — но лишь до тех пор, пока Ньют не поцеловал его в пустом коридоре возле лаборатории. Удивительно, как после четырех лет вдохновенной переписки, трех лет казавшегося обоюдным презрения и пяти лет работы бок о бок, полных не менее обоюдного желания разорвать другого в клочья, все разногласия разрешились одним дрифтом и одним поцелуем.</p><p>Они обосновались в окрестностях Бостона и занялись каждый своим делом. Но исследований уравнений Разлома Германн, впрочем, не бросал, надеясь однажды совершить прорыв.</p><p>Спустя три года этот день настал.</p><p>***</p><p>— Нашел, я нашел! — воскликнул Германн, вваливаясь из кабинета в гостиную, где Ньют в обществе остатков пиццы добивал очередного монстра в консольной игре.</p><p>— Одну ми… — автоматически начал Ньют, неистово щелкая джойстиком, но, на секунду оторвавшись от экрана и взглянув на Германна, опустил руки. — Дарвиновы штаны, ты похож на привидение.</p><p>— Я нашел способ как упростить уравнение Разлома, — выдал Германн и победно вскинул руку с зажатыми в ней заметками. — Наконец-то. Систему действительно можно свести к одной строке. Буквально. К одной.</p><p>Ньют сидел с разинутым ртом. Экран телевизора вспыхнул красным, и раздалось громогласное «GAME OVER». </p><p>— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что…</p><p>— Преобразование. Я нашел преобразование, которое позволяет отказаться от использования одного из подпространств. Больше никаких разрывных коэффициентов и вспомогательных слоев! Уравнение можно будет решить напрямую. Вот, смотри, — Германн сел рядом и принялся объяснять свои выкладки.</p><p>Полтора часа спустя Ньют устало откинулся на спинку дивана.</p><p>— Потрясающе, это просто потрясающе! — подытожил он, взъерошив волосы, и посмотрел на Германна. — Ты столько лет бился над этим — и у тебя получилось! Ты потрясающий.</p><p>— Я всего лишь проводник, а вот математика действительно потрясающа, — устало улыбнулся Германн. — Она совершенна.</p><p>— А как же я? — шутливо надулся Ньют, и Германн закатил глаза:</p><p>— Ты отнюдь не совершенен…</p><p>— … а вполне по-человечески обладаю недостатками, но они большую часть времени не мешают тебе меня любить, да-да, я знаю, — закончил за него Ньют, поднимаясь с дивана, и зевнул. — Пошли спать, третий час ночи на дворе.</p><p>— Пошли, — покорно кивнул Германн, хватаясь за протянутую руку. Поделившись идеей с Ньютом, он почувствовал, как восторженное возбуждение отступило, оставив после себя усталость и слабость.</p><p>— Завтра можем отпраздновать, если хочешь, — тихо проговорил Ньют, касаясь губами щеки Германна.</p><p>— Тогда завтра и решим, — кивнул Германн.</p><p>***</p><p>Казалось бы, найдя решение интересовавшей его задачи, Германн должен был успокоиться, но эффект получился обратным. Выведенное преобразование интриговало. Одним движением оно сводило к простому выражению массивную систему уравнений. Было в этом что-то сродни волшебству. И наверняка это преобразование могло пригодиться для других задач, может быть, в механике жидкостей или газов. Или в термодинамике. Или… Воображение рисовало заманчивые перспективы.</p><p>За завтраком, отхлебнув кофе с молоком, Германн задумчиво произнес:</p><p>— Кажется, я могу использовать аналогию этого преобразования для рационального поля в приложении к теории чисел. Оно позволит упростить построение некоторых изоморфизмов.</p><p>— Эта идея пришла к тебе во сне или пока ты намазывал тост джемом? — усмехнулся Ньют, отрываясь от проверки почты.</p><p>— Пока я брился, — угрюмо уточнил Германн, и Ньют расхохотался, отчего Германн нахмурился еще больше:</p><p>— Ничего смешного. Это на самом деле может оказать большое влияние на развитие математической теории.</p><p>Ньют захлопнул лэптоп:</p><p><a id="return1" name="return1"></a>— Чувак, я не хотел тебя обидеть, просто это как-то неожиданно. И круто. Вчера преобразование, сегодня это. Две абелевки<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup> по одной цене и все такое, — подмигнул он, но его легкий тон еще больше раздосадовал Германна:</p><p>— Господи, Ньютон, ты такой ребенок! — воскликнул он, с грохотом отодвигая стул и выходя из кухни.</p><p>— Ничего я не ребенок, у меня даже права водительские есть! И машина! А ты в универ будешь добираться своим ходом, если не прекратишь дуться! — крикнул ему вслед Ньют.</p><p>***</p><p>Германн не дулся, просто терпеть не мог, когда Ньют начинал дурачиться и злоупотреблял сленгом. Не пристало так себя вести мужчине тридцати восьми лет, профессору МТИ и обладателю шести докторских степеней. Германн мог смириться с таким построением фраз, когда речь заходила об очередной компьютерной игрушке, как и с самим фактом, что Ньют оформил на нее предзаказ, но говорить так о математической науке… Верх неуважения. "Абелевка", Господи! Будто Германн занимался наукой исключительно потому, что хотел всемирного признания или жаждал назвать теорему в честь себя! Нет, его привлекал в математике сам процесс поиска решения или построения доказательства, процесс логичный и стройный, пресловутый путь из точки А в точку Б, брусчатка, выложенная из камней-утверждений, незыблемых и прочных. И если он, Германн, мог что-то сделать для того, чтобы этот путь стал проще, короче, стал более совершенным, то он готов был посвятить этому свою судьбу. Впрочем, он ее этому и посвятил.</p><p>Молчание в машине прерывалось только раздраженными восклицаниями Ньюта в адрес нерасторопных водителей, и Германн прекрасно знал это молчание, напряженное и наэлектризованное, как небо перед грозой. Одно слово — и разразится буря. Обычно Германн не стал бы препятствовать грядущей ссоре, а наоборот, спровоцировал ее, что было просто — Ньют всегда вспыхивал как упавший в воду натрий — и нужно было только это пережить, как пережидают грозу, чтобы после выброса эмоций пришло облегчение и воцарился мир. Но сейчас Германн был выжат прошедшим вечером, доказательствами и объяснениями, и несколькими подряд ночами беспокойного сна. Так что Германн уставился в окно и погрузился в свои мысли, которые скоро привели его к новооткрытому преобразованию.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечером Ньют привычно забрал его перед зданием факультета и жизнерадостно завел привычный же пересказ произошедшего за день в лаборатории и на лекциях. Все как обычно: студенты иногда фантастические, иногда идиоты, иногда фантастические идиоты. Германн рассеяно кивал в ответ.</p><p>— Что-то ты совсем притих, чувак. Как твой день? — поинтересовался наконец Ньютон.</p><p>— Как обычно, — пожал плечами Германн.</p><p>— Я знаю тебя пятнадцать лет, Гермс, и восемь из них я наблюдал твое лицо ежедневно. Не похоже, что твои дела идут как обычно, — хмыкнул Ньют. — Поделишься?</p><p>Германн вздохнул.</p><p>— Это все вчерашнее преобразование. Я сделал прикидки по тому, о чем говорил утром, — начал он, покосившись на Ньюта, но тот, кажется, был действительно настроен слушать, а не ерничать, — и похоже, что в них есть рациональное зерно. Завтра собираюсь в библиотеку посмотреть, что есть из последних исследований на эту тему, я давно за ними не следил.</p><p>— Значит, теория чисел, — резюмировал Ньют, сосредоточенно выкручивая руль и загоняя машину в парковочных разметку.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Германн и поморщился, когда напоследок машина дернулась. Ньют заглушил двигатель.</p><p>— «Я знал, что рано или поздно мы перейдем и на эту дрянь»,  — подмигнул он и, прежде чем Германн успел возмутиться, продолжил: — Начнешь доказывать, что единица не равна двойке или чем там еще обычно развлекаются математики?</p><p>Нет, Ньют не был бы Ньютом, не отпусти он шпильку в его адрес.</p><p>— Зря издеваешься, — нахмурился Германн, отстегивая ремень безопасности, и выбираясь наружу. — Это серьезная задача на самом деле. На предположении, что арифметика непротиворечива, строится вся математическая теория. И если однажды эту непротиворечивость опровергнуть, то вся математика потеряет смысл. Это как если в той игре, где нужно убирать деревянные брусочки…</p><p>— В дженге? — подсказал Ньют, захлопывая дверь машины.</p><p>— Да, именно, спасибо, — кивнул Германн и заковылял к дому. — Вот как если из такой башни вынуть брусок из основания — и все обвалится. Так и с математикой. </p><p>— Но ведь единица никогда не равна двойке. Это же очевидно! — воскликнул Ньют, нагоняя его.</p><p>— Это <i>кажется</i> очевидным лишь потому, что никто не доказал обратного, — возразил Германн, отпирая входную дверь. — Пятнадцать лет назад казалось очевидным, что кайдзю — лишь детские страшилки, а потом они вышли из океана.</p><p>— Но числа — это не кайдзю и даже не какой-нибудь неизвестный науке вид насекомых из амазонских джунглей, с ними все просто и… очевидно! Вот один палец, — Ньют вскинул левую руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем, а следом — правую с жестом «Виктория»,  — вот два — и их количество <i>очевидно</i> разное.</p><p>— Это обывательское мышление, — закатил глаза Германн. — В математике даже такое утверждение следует доказать. И оно доказывается исходя из аксиом — при предположении, что те непротиворечивы. А вот это предположение пока никто не доказал и не опроверг. Ужин из доставки или разогреем лазанью? </p><p>—  Давай закажем. Хочу чоу-мейн.</p><p>***</p><p>Еще несколько месяцев напряженной работы — и Германн оказался совершенно сбит с толку. Преобразование, которое изящно сопоставляло каждой точке этой Вселенной точку из Антиверса, будто сшивая измерения как куски ткани в единое полотно, отказывалось работать в поле рациональных чисел. То есть, не то, чтобы отказывалось, но приводило к весьма… революционным результатам.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Германн, рассеяно принимая из рук Ньюта чашку чая.</p><p>— А в чем проблема? — простодушно поинтересовался тот, и Германн поморщился. В этой области от Ньюта он вряд ли получит реальную помощь. Механика, математическая физика, алгоритмы — возможно, но теории чисел инженеров учат весьма и весьма поверхностно, а биологи не касаются ее вовсе. Но Ньют улыбался так сочувственно, а Германн был почти на грани отчаяния, поэтому отставил кружку в сторону и взялся за заметки.</p><p>— Смотри, — вздохнул он, указывая на исписанный убористым почерком лист. — Я применяю преобразование здесь и здесь, затем изоморфизм — вот он, обведен в углу — и легким движением руки свожу единицу к двойке.</p><p>— Хм, — Ньют пометался взглядом по странице, нахмурился и поправил очки.</p><p>— Вау? — попробовал он прокомментировать, и Германн взорвался:</p><p>— Вау? Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем идет речь?</p><p>Ньют скрестил на груди руки:</p><p>— Приблизительно. Ты работал над логической замкнутостью арифметики, и теперь, похоже, обнаружил что-то такое, что, я не знаю, — задумчиво пожал он плечами, — делает тебя новым Лобачевским, но с альтернативной арифметикой?</p><p>— Скорее, новым Геростратом, — воскликнул Германн, закрыл лицо руками и прошептал в ладони: — Я уничтожил все. Арифметика больше не работает.</p><p>Ньют нерешительно коснулся его плеча:</p><p>— А не может быть здесь какой-то ошибки?</p><p>— Думаешь, я не проверял, — уперся Германн руками в бедра, и Ньют поспешно сделал шаг назад и согласился:</p><p>— Конечно, проверял. Но, знаешь, иногда взгляд замыливается, и необходимо второе мнение. Может, напишешь тому лысоватому профессору из Беркли? Или носатому из Эколь Нормаль?</p><p>— Филлипсу? Трувэ? Они идиоты, — фыркнул Германн.</p><p>— Идиоты, не спорю, но идиоты куда более компетентные в этой области, чем я, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Тебе все равно нужна будет проверка и рецензия, если решишь публиковаться.</p><p>Германн замолчал, раздумывая над его словами. В них был определенный смысл: две — или даже три — головы лучше одной. Возможно, он, безоглядно поверив в силу преобразования, просто обхитрил при доказательстве сам себя. И тогда ошибка будет найдена при разборе со стороны — несколько стыдно, но вполне приемлемо, ведь если он окажется прав… Германн не знал, хотел ли он вынести эту правоту на люди. Потому что его истина заключалась в том, что математика ложна.</p><p>— Я напишу им, — кивнул Германн и потянулся за остывшей чашкой чая.</p><p>Лучше бы он ошибался.</p><p>***</p><p>— Как успехи? — Ньют приземлился на свободный угол рабочего стола. Германн завершил абзац, снял очки и потер переносицу.</p><p>— Трувэ пока в процессе. Филлипс ознакомился с доказательством. Противоречий не нашел, — сухо ответил он. </p><p>— Это же замечательно, — просиял Ньют.</p><p>— Замечательно, — бесцветно повторил Германн. — В этом нет ничего замечательного, Ньютон. Ведь если я прав, математика ложна и не стоит выеденного яйца. Все наши знания, выводы — фикция совершенно без оснований.</p><p>— Что там насчет фальсифицируемости теорий? Да, ты сейчас вроде как опроверг привычную арифметику, пусть она и была единственной и неповторимой, но теперь можно начать строить более универсальную. Или найти границы применения для этой. Увлекательная задача, как по мне, — Ньют мечтательно улыбнулся и покачал ногами.</p><p>— Если бы было так просто — оставить позади все знания, которые считал неопровержимыми и незыблемыми, и приняться за построение новой совершенной теории… Вдруг и она окажется ложной? Вдруг в мире вообще нет истины? Никакого порядка, только хаос? — воскликнул Германн.</p><p>Ньют, погрустневший, молчал. Молчал и Германн, собираясь с мыслями.</p><p>— Знаешь, математика для меня всегда была чем-то большим, чем просто наука, — продолжил он после затянувшейся паузы. — Философией, может, в чем-то даже религией. Я <i>верил</i>, что математика может все объяснить, а она, похоже, не в состоянии. Может, я и сделал что-то значительное, но при этом я сам потерял веру, потерял смысл. Впрочем, вряд ли ты понимаешь, — хмыкнул Германн. — Ты, кажется, родился агностиком.</p><p>— Нет, я понимаю, — горько улыбнулся Ньют. И что-то знакомое, но давно забытое в изгибе его рта подтолкнуло Германна к вопросу, который он не задавал прежде, воспринимая происходящее как должное:</p><p>— Ты... не жалеешь, что отказался от дальнейшего изучения кайдзю в пользу палеонтологии?</p><p>— Так я и не отказывался, — усмехнулся Ньют. — Я, хоть этому и достается меньше времени, чем раньше, продолжаю изучать кайдзю, только в рамках палеонтологии: с закрытием Разлома их можно считать вымершими. Они теперь совсем как динозавры, разве что образцы посвежее.</p><p>— Но ты бы хотел получить новые образцы, не так ли? — нахмурился Германн.</p><p>— Вопрос с подвохом, — Ньют спрыгнул со стола и принялся мерить кабинет шагами. — С одной стороны да, конечно, особенно если речь о печени — их выделительная система уникальна — или о нервной ткани — я так до конца и не разобрался с проводимостью синапсов. Но с другой… Какова была бы цена этому? Еще больше жертв, испорченной воды и почвы? Смерть человечества? Моя смерть, <i>твоя</i>? Знания ценны, но какой в них толк, если передать их будет некому? Если бы был возможен контакт, взаимодействие — другой вопрос, но я видел — и ты видел тоже! — что на контакт они идти не собирались. Чертовы военные были правы. И даже если я остался с жалкими крохами объекта исследования, я по крайней мере не лишился возможности их изучать.</p><p>— Не лишился возможности изучать, — эхом повторил Германн.</p><p>Ньют вдруг встрепенулся:</p><p>— Черт, чуть не забыл, у меня лекция в другом крыле. Я побегу, пока студенты не разбрелись, — он наклонился и чмокнул Германна в щеку.</p><p>— Беги уж, — выдохнул тот.</p><p>Ньют оглянулся в дверях:</p><p>— Может, это твое преобразование изначально противоречиво? Ну, знаешь, как там про брадобрея, который бреет тех, кто сам не бреется?</p><p>— Парадокс? — хмыкнул Германн. — Нет, не думаю.</p><p>— Жаль, это бы спасло арифметику, — улыбнулся Ньют и исчез за дверью.</p><p>***</p><p>Трувэ, по его же выражению, тоже не нашел никакого криминала, хотя просидел над выкладками почти два месяца. Германн же это время потратил на то, чтобы привести свои рассуждения к форме, удобной для проверки системой JAMP — проектом для автоматического доказательства теорем, над которым вместе с единомышленниками работал в МТИ. Выкладки уже лежали в закодированном виде, но проверить их Германн не решался. Ответ искусственного интеллекта казался теперь финальным и неотвратимым подтверждением — и совершенно излишним.</p><p>Ему начали сниться кошмары — о Разломе, будто во всем был виноват именно Мост между двумя мирами. Германн понимал, что это не так, но то, что можно было хоть частично обвинить что-то, кроме него самого, в полученных выводах, давало некоторое облегчение. Не будь Разлома, не построй Германн его модель — он бы занялся чем-то менее насущным, тем же искусственным интеллектом, нашел бы привлекший его аспект — люди продолжали бы пребывать в блаженной уверенности в математике еще несколько столетий, и мир бы обрушился от этого открытия куда позже. Германн, по крайней мере, его бы не застал.</p><p>Он автоматически ходил на работу, компилировал код, жевал салат в ланч, целовал Ньютона перед сном. Никто не замечал перемен — Германн знал, что часто производил на людей впечатление робота без чувств («Именно поэтому Вы и выбрали одной из своих специальностей искусственный интеллект, доктор Готтлиб?»), и это впечатление не изменилось. Но он рассыпался внутри, не физически, но морально.</p><p>Иногда ему казалось, что Ньютон об этом догадывается — слишком пристально тот вглядывался в его лицо, будто задавая так и не озвученный вопрос и пытаясь разглядеть в мыслях ответ. Они больше никогда не входили в дрифт, да и эффект после первого и единственного раза держался недолго, так что Ньютон ничего не смог бы увидеть. Да, впрочем, и догадаться бы не смог. Что бы Ньютон ни говорил, но ему, с его неистощимым оптимизмом, то, что чувствовал Германн, было незнакомо.</p><p>Ньютон не задумывался о масштабах, в которых от открытия Германна пострадает наука. Все, так или иначе построенное на математических методах, утратит основание и осыпется как карточный замок. Научное знание как таковое утратит смысл. Это катастрофа. Мир, спасшийся от кайдзю, уничтожит сам себя. Это лишь вопрос времени.</p><p>Германн не хотел видеть разочарование на лице Ньюта. Разочарование в биологии, в физике. <i>В нем</i>. Наблюдать за тем, как медленно рушится мир, ему не хотелось тоже.</p><p>***</p><p>План был прост, а потому надежен. Доступ к модулю памяти, на котором хранился алгоритм для установления нейросвязи, у него, как у профессора МТИ, имелся. Вот только аппаратура для дрифта, а также уцелевшие образцы мозга кайдзю хранились в лабораториях факультета планетологии и наук о Земле, куда у Германна доступа не было. Зато он был у Ньютона. А Ньютон бывал довольно рассеянным и за последний год терял пропуск трижды — дважды, правда, после восстановления находил старый в завалах на рабочем столе. Так что если Ньютон «потеряет» его еще раз — это никого не удивит. Останется только отпустить пару колкостей, пока Ньютон будет лихорадочно искать пропажу, и у Германна будет несколько часов до тех пор, пока «потерянный» пропуск не заблокируют.</p><p>Германн не знал точно, зачем ему входить в дрифт с кайдзю вновь. Он не мог объяснить этого логически — логика больше не работала, она стала казаться некорректной и зыбкой. Оставалось полагаться на иррациональную надежду, что в дрифте он сможет найти ответ на вопрос «почему в мире нет порядка, только хаос?» — кайдзю были большими специалистами в области хаоса. Может, поэтому они и стремились уничтожить все доступные им миры. Может, им было известно больше, чем Германну, и он сможет уловить хоть отголоски этого знания.</p><p>Возможно, выйдя на связь с кайдзю, он ввергнет земной мир в хаос раньше, чем тот дойдет до него самостоятельно. Но это все равно случится, вопрос лишь времени. А, говорят, умереть, сражаясь — достойная гибель, не так ли?</p><p>Возможно, он сам погибнет от этой попытки — но жизнь его все равно стала пустой и никчемной. Ему было нечего терять.</p><p>Нажимая на красную кнопку, Германн жалел лишь о том, что рядом не было Ньюта. Без его отчаянной и слегка безумной улыбки дрифт казался чертовски страшным.</p><p>Но Ньюта с ним нет. Он бы не понял.</p><p>***</p><p>Боль пронизывает от макушки до пяток, холодная как стальной клинок, отдается в ноге и почему-то в висках. Перед закрытыми веками мелькают смутные образы, и Германна захлестывает черно-красная злоба. Гнев, всепоглощающий гнев. Кажется, погибла еще планета. Может, даже не одна — превратилась в безжизненное минеральное крошево. Ужас Германна тонет в коллективном гневе, захлебывается в безжалостной агрессии. Но — самое главное — у них нет ответа. Есть только смутное понимание собственного предназначения: кто-то должен созидать, кто-то — разрушать. Они разрушают.</p><p>***</p><p>Просыпаться было страшно. Германн будто поднимался из-под толщи воды, вот только он устал грести и не мог больше поднять рук, кружилась голова, и грудь сковало так, что он не мог вздохнуть. И сквозь эту толщу воды до него донеслось:</p><p>— Дышит самостоятельно. Экстубируйте.</p><p>Германн приходил в себя медленно. Руки и губы не слушались, свет врачебного фонарика был слишком резкий, а боль от иголок едва ощущалась. Германн не спрашивал, что произошло, но из обращенных к нему вопросов и врачебных комментариев составил картину: потерял сознание в университете, перенес клиническую смерть и последовавшую за ней трехдневную кому. Неврологические нарушения, возможно, останутся с ним на всю жизнь, но физиотерапия в таких случаях обещает хорошие результаты, так что ему стоит постараться. Но Германн понятия не имел, зачем ему стараться. Лучше бы все уже кончилось раз и навсегда. Но мысль эту он удержал при себе. Не хватало еще привлекать психиатров.</p><p>После обеда, от которого Германн осилил едва ли треть — он почти не ощущал голод, и рука пока отказывалась сжимать ложку как следует, — зашел Ньютон. Германн успел заметить его на сестринском посту — и притворился спящим. Да, совершенно по-детски прикрыл глаза и постарался умерить частоту вдохов и выдохов. Сквозь тонкую щель между веками Германн наблюдал за тем, как Ньютон постоял в изножьи и взъерошил волосы — знакомый жест отозвался уколом в сердце, — а затем пробормотал что-то себе под нос и устроился в кресле для посетителей. Он ждал, когда Германн проснется, Германн ждал, когда Ньют уйдет, — очередное упрямое противостояние, и от этой мысли Германну хотелось рассмеяться, но смех означал бы, что он выдаст себя. И проиграет. Да, у него не было сил на то, чтобы встретиться с Ньютоном лицом к лицу — для этого нужна была смелость и готовность ответить на вопросы, которые Ньютон неизбежно задаст, — но он вполне мог попытаться малодушно отложить эту встречу, продержавшись исключительно на силе упрямства: все равно по-настоящему заснуть ему помешало бы бешено колотящееся сердце.</p><p>И он выиграл этот безмолвный спор: спустя почти полтора часа Ньютон, вздохнув напоследок, ушел, так и не дождавшись его пробуждения. В горле Германна саднило от жажды, и без того непослушная нога совсем затекла. Он поерзал, по ноге в ответ пробежались искорки боли — хороший знак, если верить врачам. Он осторожно, едва не облившись, глотнул воды из стоявшего на тумбочке стакана и устало провалился во вполне реальный сон.</p><p>***</p><p>В следующий раз Ньют зашел после визита физиотерапевта, заставлявшей Германна сжимать в кулак упрямые пальцы и сгибать одеревеневшие конечности, не щадя даже покалеченную ногу. Он был совершенно измотан этим занятием — худшего момента для визита нельзя было и вообразить. Лучшего, впрочем, тоже.</p><p>Ньют замер в дверях палаты:</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>— Привет, — эхом отозвался Германн и устало откинулся на подушку.</p><p>— Я хотел принести цветы, но срезанные ты не любишь, а в горшках не разрешают, — развел руками Ньют. Германн кивнул:</p><p>— Ясно. И спасибо, — и уточнил, когда Ньют нахмурился: — Что подумал про цветы.</p><p>Ньют зажмурился и покачал головой. Вздохнул. Нервно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>Германну хотелось ответить, что ему не по себе видеть Ньютона таким… осторожным и сдержанным. Или сдерживавшимся? Германн вдруг вспомнил, как Ньюту однажды попался на глаза роданид ртути, и он решил показать опыт с термическим разложением под названием «Фараонова змея». Загоревшийся крохотный кусочек реактива выпустил из себя непропорционально огромную массу, вившуюся кольцами как кобра. Вот и Ньютон сейчас, казалось, держал внутри что-то большее, чем он сам. Оставалось только поджечь. К счастью, Германн знал как.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — холодно ответил он, внутренне собираясь.</p><p>— В порядке? — Ньютон подскочил к нему и вцепился в поручень больничной кровати. — Ты, блядь, издеваешься? В порядке… Ты идиот! Какого черта ты вообще туда полез?</p><p>Германн бы рассмеялся над этим нелепым сочетанием фальцета и шепота, только… Шепота? Ни в какой ситуации Ньютон Гайзлер не уменьшил бы количество децибел своего возмущения, кроме как… Германн удивленно взглянул на него.</p><p>— Да, гений, я нашел тебя первым, — прошипел Ньют. — Пришлось немного повозиться, пока ждал помощь, чтобы не было лишних вопросов. Они решили, что у тебя субдуральное кровоизлияние или что-то вроде того.</p><p>Гражданские врачи, вероятно, никогда не видели последствий дрифта в живую. Поперек горла встал комок, и Германн тяжело сглотнул.</p><p>— Предохранители мог бы и проверить, прежде чем эту махину врубать, — покачал головой Ньют. — Сгорели к чертям. Инженер из тебя хреновый.</p><p>Он коротко взглянул на побелевшие костяшки пальцев и нашел глазами лицо Германна. На ресницах поблескивала влага, и Германну показалось, что его ударили под дых. </p><p>— Так какого черта ты туда полез? — медленно и как-то чересчур спокойно спросил Ньют.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — прошептал Германн и зажмурился. — Я… я думал, что у них может быть ответ, но…</p><p>Он затих, и через мгновение оказался стиснут в теплых объятьях. Слезы скатились с щек на кожаный рукав.</p><p>— Думал он, дурачина… — бормотал Ньют, целуя его в висок. — Ни у кого нет всех ответов. По крайней мере пока. Добро пожаловать в светлый мир агностицизма и нерешенных задач. Здесь нет веры, только трудолюбие и эвристический процесс. А, ну можно еще воздвигнуть алтарь в честь кайдзю.</p><p>— Ньютон, — оборвал его Германн и попытался вывернуться, впрочем, вышло не особенно удачно. Но Ньют сам отпустил его:</p><p>— Извини, тут я палку действительно перегнул.</p><p>Он сжал лежавшую на покрывале ладонь Германна в своей. Германн сжал в ответ. Далось почему-то проще, чем на физиотерапии.</p><p>— Почему ты не позвал меня с собой? — тихо спросил Ньют.</p><p>— Я… не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, — нахмурился Германн.</p><p>— Вдовцом меня оставить, значит, лучший вариант? — усмехнулся Ньют.</p><p>Молчание Германна наверняка сказало куда больше, чем любой ответ.</p><p>— А я бы пошел с тобой, — Ньют принялся расхаживать по палате. — Во-первых, потому что я всегда за подобные авантюры — ну, ты знаешь. А во-вторых… В горе и в радости.</p><p>Он простодушно улыбнулся, и Германн вспомнил, наконец, за что любил этого сентиментального и чудаковатого придурка.</p><p>— А мы бы так могли умереть в один день. В дрифте, — продолжил Ньют. — Самая романтичная лав-стори, покруче, чем у Ромео и Джульетты. Если б не вылетели предохранители, конечно.</p><p>И за что его терпеть не мог, Германн вспомнил тоже. Хотелось запустить в Ньюта чем-нибудь, но сейчас он мог справиться только с пустым бумажным стаканчиком, да и тот не долетел бы. </p><p>Так что стоило налечь на физиотерапию.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>"абелевка" — имеется в виду Абелевская премия, по престижности сопоставимая с Нобелевской премией (которую в математике, как известно, не присуждают). <sup> [<a href="#return1">назад</a>]</sup><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>